WWF Goes To...The North Pole - The End
by Ropo
Summary: When the WWF end up going to The North Pole, thanks to the-Santa-loving-crazy Jeff+Kurt, the federation is in for a long trip, with problems from everyone and everything along the way, Matt+Trish seem to be the only sane ones...WAIT-There is Perry! Aahh!
1. Landing Chaos

_WWF Goes To…The North Pole_

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own/know any of these characters in this story. It is made for enjoyment purposes only and it is completely fictional. I don't mean to cause offence to anyone and I am sorry if I do. Please do not sue me, as I have nothing you can possibly want! Please R & R! P.s Laura is a character from my other story…'Don't Touch What Isn't Yours'! She is going out with Matt and her and Lita don't get along!

_________________

**_Chapter 1:_** Landing Chaos

Some where in the middle of the air, hovering above the North Pole…

"Thank you for flying with Ryanair, we hope you enjoyed your flight. We will soon be landing in The North Pole."

Jeff:     Ooooh, are we there yet?

Matt:    Jeff…do you not have ears?

Jeff:     Me…Matt don't be so silly, I have ears right on my head.

Matt:    Well what did the nice airhostess just say?

Jeff:     Thank you…

Matt:    And…

Jeff:     Flying…

Matt:    Jeff the woman said we would be in The North Pole soon!!!

Jeff:     Okay master…

Matt:    Jeff don't call me that again.

Jeff:     Okay master

Kurt:    Woo!

Matt:    Kurt may we help you?

Kurt:    No, why do you ask?

Matt:    Well you said woo!

Kurt:    And…

Matt:    Lita help me!

Lita:     Matt……I dint say that…

Matt:    WHAT?

Austin: What?

Kurt:    What?

Austin: What?

Jeff:     What?

A&K:   No…

Jeff:     Oh

Matt:    ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!

Lita:     I dint say that…

Steph:  Guys, is one of my boobs bigger than the other?

Y2J:     Well…

Matt:    Steph please…I don't really need to be talking about-

Y2J:     No they both look fake.

Steph:  That wasn't the question!

Y2J:     Well it **_DOESNT MATTER WHAT THE QUESTION WAS SLUT_**!  Hehe I can be the rock, but seriously, id expect there to be some shrinkage in this weather I mean any colder and we can break them off and pop them in my drink

Steph:  At least I don't try and look like a girl because I'm jealous of how much more balls the girl I'm obsessive about has than me...

Y2J:     Huh?

Matt:    Yea Steph what are you babbling on about?

Steph:  Oh shut up!

R.V.D: Guys, everything is cool when you're R.V.D!

Matt:    Rob, what does that have to do with this situation?

Jeff:     Nothing but he is R.V.D!

Matt:    (Knocking R.V.D and Jeff together) That's them two sorted out!

Lita:     Matt…I-

Kurt:    Oh would you please-

Y2J:     Whoah, whoah, whoah, whoah, whoah…who gave you permission to be Y2J? You are nowhere near cool enough to be the ayatollah of rock n' Rollah so would you please **_SHUT THE HELL UP!_**

Rock:   Did someone mention pie?

Kurt:    What? Pie, WHAT?

Austin: (Making girly panting noise) Kurt…you said my word!!!

Rock:   Eh……eh…The Rock says-

Austin: And that's the bottom line 'cos Stone Cold said so…

All:      ……What?

Austin: Woo!

Kurt:    What in the blue hell…

Rock:   I dint say that…

Lita:     The pixies like the North Pole as the hokaninnys play alllll night

Perry:  If-

Matt:    OH MY GOD…UNLESS YOU SHUT UP RIGHT NOW I WILL…I WILL…

Jeff:     Yea he will!

Trish:   What?

Kurt:    Woo!  You better not shout, you not cry, you better not…pout cos I am telling you why…Angle is coming to-

Jeff:     UM…you will be put on Santa's bad list if you imitate him!

Matt:    Jeff do you even know what that word means?

Jeff:     Yes, it means if you scare someone.

Matt:    That's intimidate and that isn't what it means…shut up Jeff.

Jeff:     Maybe I don't understand you guys because I am an alien…blablablachuggachuggachugga…woo woo!

Kurt:    Now who is on the bad list? Stealing other peoples words are bad…your naughty!

Trish:   Matt are we the only sane ones here?

H.H:     No citizen Stratus, I am here…

Matt:    So basically yea…

"We will soon be landing in The North Pole, ho ho ho…"

Y2J: Sounds like Steph!

"…so please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts and from all of us here at Ryanair, Merry Christmas."

Jeff:     SANTA…WE ARE GOING TO SEE SANTA! YAY SANTA! I LOVE SANTA!

Matt:    Oh brother, I wish I wasn't here right now…

Kurt:    Matt I know something to sing and it will make you feel free…I'm free. I'm free, I'm free, yea he yeayea!

Matt:    What is that?

Kurt:    I'm free by Cred.

Rock:   What in the blue hell-

Trish:   Rock, sssshhh…I will repay you later if you-

Rock:   Eh…eh

Trish:   Candyass pig!

Jeff:     Trish I will shut up if you re-

Trish:   No Jeff!

Jeff:     Fine…SANTA BABY HERE I COME!

Kurt:    Wooo!

(Matt hits both Kurt and Jeff's heads together as the plane starts to land.)

_________________

Not very good I know, its my first comedy so don't be too harsh.

Like always I want to say a **_MASSIVE_** thanks to Twyst_Of_Fate_Gurl cos without her this story would be worse than it is. She helped me with the puns etc so go read her stories please, thank you! 


	2. Checking In

_WWF Goes To…The North Pole_

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own/know any of these characters in this story. It is made for enjoyment purposes only and it is completely fictional. I don't mean to cause offence to anyone and I am sorry if I do. Please do not sue me, as I have nothing you can possibly want! Please R & R! P.s Laura is a character from my other story…'Don't Touch What Isn't Yours'! _________________

**_Chapter 2:_** Checking In

Somewhere in the middle of The North Pole…

Kurt:    Santa…Santa…brum, brum…Santa! Woo!

Jeff:      Chugga chugga chugga! Brum, brum!

Matt:    You know what…unless you all shut your candy ass's-

Rock:   Hey, listen here you little jabronis. Unless you stop ripping of The Rocks lines then he will kick all of your **_CANDY_** ass's! Eh?

Austin:  What? WHAT? You know what my watch is saying?

Matt:    No but I guess we are going to find out!

Jeff:      Oooh, I know…time to see Santa?

Austin:  No…its saying that-

Lita:      Austin! Unless you leave Matt…I didn't say that, hey! Are you talking to me? **Are you talking to ME?**

Trish:    Lita are you okay? I told you that having too many of those pills would be bad for you!

Lita:      Oh Debra, leave me alone.

Trish:    What did that little red head freak just call me…

Rock:   Eh?

Trish:    That is it, both of you let me give you a…little Stratusfaction!

Jeff:      YAY…GO TRISHY…GO TRISHY!

Trish:    Rock…you know what I am going to do, I am doing to take my fist, shine it up real nice-

Perry:   Pony's drink lemonade to stop tem from fizzing…Nay! Your welcome! Don't tell me who I am, I hast thou time of hast thou life thou inconsiderate sibling!

Matt:    Huh?

Steph:   Hey guys when I say to you don't leave me with Jericho; it doesn't mean leave me with him…

Y2J:     She loved it really…and you know what, nothing will ever, **_EVER _**be the same again!

Lita:      Oooh what is going on there then you saucy little raunchy munch pots!

Matt:    I am so glad the two of us are over!

Lita:      Never ever will be and you be over honey bunny, we will be together forever!

Jeff:      Aww…that is the sweetest thing anyone has said to me! PUCKER UP!

Lita:      (Running around screaming) AAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Matt:    Why God, why?

Trish:    What, why am I so sexy? Oh I have no idea…

RVD:   Its because I am R.V.D!

H.H:     Citizen Matt, are you feeling a little distressed?

Matt:    No! Why on Earth would I be?

H.H:     Don't play games with me, my hurri-sense is telling me that you **_ARE _**feeling distressed!

Matt:    Hurricane…a blind monkey with his pants pulled over his head a million miles away from here could see that I am feeling a tinsy winsy little bit distressed!

H.H:     But citizen Matt why would a blind monkey have pants on his head?

Jeff:      Because monkeys wear pants! Mwahaha!

Perry:   Monkeys eat applesauce to save the ozone layer, you're welcome!

Steph:   Guys does one of my boobs look bigger than the other?

Y2J:     Well it **_DOESNT MATTER-_**

Steph:   That is it; I don't want your opinion! It's time to see the real Steph Mr. Love yourself pretty boy!

Y2J:     Huh?

Steph:   (Ripping off clothes to reveal fluffy bra and boxer shorts, covered in princess and sexy writing, all of this being accompanied by a magic wand, fluffy boots and a fluffy crown) Time to Meet Stephanie McMahon-

Trish:    Fluff?

Steph:   Yes, Stephanie McMahon Fluff! Wow, you're so clever and pretty and wonderful-

Trish:    Stop being scary, I already had to call the police about your love letters and I had to get an electric fence to stop you from delivering presents to my door.

Y2J:     Oooh, girls don't fight this phase. This is a good phase your going through, can I join in?

Steph:   No…(Charging towards Jericho) Aalalalalalallalalaal take this you little muppet bunny!

Y2J:     Aaaaahhhhhh, I am being chased by a fluffy freak!

???:      (Some scary guest appearing out of nowhere) Oooh alliteration well done!!! (Then disappearing!)

Matt:    Well if that wasn't the scariest thing ever!

Jeff:      Oooh look, we are finally here! It's the Santa hotel!

Matt:    Jeff…it's an igloo.

Jeff:      Nuhuh, it says there, the Santa hotel.

Matt:    PLEASE tell me this isn't where we are staying?

Jeff:      Yea!

Kurt:    Woo!

Trish:    But…but it's freezing!

Rock:   Eh…eh…The Rock is always here to be-

Trish:    Please…

Rock:   EH!

Matt:    SHUT UP! WE ARE STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NORTH POLE AND WE ARE ABOUT TO GO INTO AN IGLOO!

* * *

Later on, inside the igloo…

Laura:   ^The crazy receptionist!^  Hello this is the sexy, slaying, strange, surroundings of the Santa saloon! Mwahaha, phizzums, BOO…Lalalala! I am here to serve! Ooh Matt!

Lita:      Back off…he is mine! Wait…I din't say that!

Matt:    Hey beautiful, how'd you know my name?

Laura:   Argh, I wonder that many a times while walking along the lonely mores!

Matt:    …right?

Laura:   AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I just realised…realised something, something…WAAAA! Pluuuuu!

Trish:    Who is this nutty-

Laura:   My name is HUMBUG! I am here to serve the jacks of the east and the marks of the west, I work between 00 – 12!

Matt:    Wow, when do you sleep?

Laura:   Me no do no sleepa!

Jeff:      Hey she sounds like me! How u doin?

Laura:   Oooh, funny clown! Come here SEXY! Lets put this 99% action together1

Jeff:      Wha?

Laura:   U EARD!

Matt:    CAN WE PLEASE JUST CHECK IN?

Trish:    Thanks Matt!

Kurt:    (Bursting into tears) My milky froze up!

Laura:   (Rubbing all Kurt's fingers, one at a time)…..orgasm!

Matt:    Right?

Jeff:      Hey do me!

Kurt:    Woo! I like it…where is me milk though?

Laura:   I will just make you some! (Whipping out a bowl) Now, all I need is a hair from a poodle, a rock from the UK and a smelly sock!

Kurt:    YOUR NUTS!

Laura:   Arrrr….not until the tests come back!

Lita:      I din't say that!

Matt:    Lita…we have gathered that okay? You don't have to say that!

Lita:      Lita is distraught Lita is distraught Lita is distraught Lita is distraught Lita is distraught Lita is distraught Lita is distraught Lita is distraught Lita is distraught Lita is distraught Lita is distraught Lita is distraught Lita is distraught Lita is distraught!

Trish:    What in the blue hell (Screaming) I…AM…TURNING…INTO…THE ROCK! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! SAVE ME!

Laura:   Oh okay! Come here pretty!

Trish:    What?

Jeff:      It's pronounced pyroxene!

Matt:    What?

Perry:   Tigers without spots swim through the sky looking for pretty stars to make them look ever bigger!

Laura:   Yes I know me lassy, it is okay!

Steph:   I am scared and when the billion dollar princess is scared I-

Laura:   Stephanie you may not marry me!

Steph:   What?

Jeff:      Wha?

Matt:    What?

Jeff:      Wha?

Laura:   YES!

Steph:   I don't want to marry you!

Laura:   Don't deny our love!

Perry:   You go forge for berries while I prepare a coconut sluphae!

Rock:   What in the blue-

Laura:                           hell are you talking about?

Kurt:    Woo!

Lita:      Lita is distraught Lita is distraught Lita is distraught Lita is distraught!

Matt:    Oh for Christ sakes can you ever shut up! Lita…the Hardy Boyz are over-

Laura:   NEVER! I WILL SAVE YOU!

Matt:    What?

Trish:    Excuse me could we talk to someone…besides you?

H.H:     That would be nice!

Kurt:    Excuse me where is the milk machine?

Laura:   Oh, I dunno, up your rear end?

Kurt:    Oh it's true, it's **_damn _**true! Wait…

Jeff:      Don't worry, you will get used to it, I always do!

Matt:    That's it! CHECK US IN NOW!

Laura:   Mr Rock would you like so huckleberry pie?

Rock:   AAAAAHHHHHHHH…Deja vu!

Matt:    LISTEN…ALL OF YOU! UNLESS YOU ALL-

Jeff:      Aglabanders! (Sticking her up like an alien) My name is Manfred and I am from the planet-

Lita:      Lita is distraught

Jeff:      Yes…

Matt:    Oh God…help me!

_________________

Not as good as my first chapter I know, its my first comedy so don't be too harsh.

Like always I want to say a **_MASSIVE_** thanks to Twyst_Of_Fate_Gurl cos without her this story would be worse than it is. She helped me with the puns etc so go read her stories please, thank you! 


	3. Room Debates

_WWF Goes To…The North Pole_

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own/know any of these characters in this story. It is made for enjoyment purposes only and it is completely fictional. I don't mean to cause offence to anyone and I am sorry if I do. Please do not sue me, as I have nothing you can possibly want! Please R & R! P.s Laura is a character from my other story…'Don't Touch What Isn't Yours'! _________________

**_Chapter 3:_** Room Debates

Somewhere in the middle of The North Pole hiding in the middle of an igloo named The Santa **Saloon**…

Trish:   Matt…just outta curiosity, is it me or am I going slightly nuts or…are we in an igloo?

Matt:    Yes I believe so!

Jeff:     Haha, hoohoo, who'dya give the money too?

Lita:     Mwahaha, oh Jeff!

Matt:    What?

Austin: What???

Lita:     Matt…I dint say that!

Trish:   Hey you know what…have you ever thought about **SHUTTING UP?**

Lita:     Haha

Jeff:     Hoohoo

Kurt:    Milk! Milk! MILK! MILK I SAY MILK! Mwahaha, all I see is milk! White everywhere, its milk!

R.VD:  Kurt that's ice but everything is cool when you are R.V.D!

Kurt:    Woo, testify!

Kane:   Grrrr…

Taker:  Hey, are you not respecting me? You know what happens when you don't respect me, I get angry, and when I get angry I-

Lita:     Hush-

Jeff:     Huuush 

Lita:     HUSH

Jeff:     Huuush

Lita:     Somebody is calling my name!

Matt:    I believe that they are the voices inside your deluded little head of yours you red haired ass kissing woman beating-

Jeff:     Hush!

Austin: What?

Kurt:    OOOOOO, this is getting exciting! Hit em, hit em!

Laura:  (Jumping from around the corner) C'mon Matt touch one, just touch one, c'mon touch it, just touch one (pointing to her breasts c'mon, touch one…just touch one!

Steph:  Did you know I laddered my-

Laura:  Nuck, nuck, oink, oink…Weeeee!

Matt:    Well if you insist-

Laura:  AAAAAHHHHH…Pla!

Matt:    What? I thought you said-

Laura:  Olalalala!

Matt:    Yes…

Laura:  Would you all like one of my cookies?

Austin: AAAAAAAAHHHHH…Debra! GET AWAY! AAAAAAHHHHH…What? I said AAAAHHHHHH!

Laura:  You know what my watch is saying? Its saying-

Austin: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! What? I said AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Stop-

Rock:   The Rock says will you both **_PLEASE_**-

Y2J:     **_SHUT…_**THE HELL UP!

Steph:  Oh Laura, may I please touch one!

Laura:  Oh, Mr fluffles, I do say! Not here, in public, lets go to a secluded location!

Matt:    Hey, guys my name is Matt Hardy and I…AAHHHHH! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?

Lita:     Haha

Jeff:     Hoohoo

Rock:   Boo!

Kurt:    Woo!

Lita:     Eh?

Rock:   STOP! What in the **_blue_** hell do you think you are doing? Is your name The Rock? EH?

Austin: What?

Rock:   EH?

Jeff:     Guys…I wet myself!

Trish:   OOOOOOOOHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME JEFF!

Kurt:    UM! Santa isn't going to give you presents now! UM!

Jeff:     Matt, make him stop! Santa…Santa will give me presents, wont he?

Lita:     Yehuh!

Laura:  Nuhuh!

Lita:     HEY, get lost!

Laura:  WHAT? (Sticking out her chest chasing after Lita, waving her hands around) Come on then, you touch one! TOUCH ONE!

Matt:    Laura I thought you wanted me to touch one?

Jeff:     HUSH!

* * *

Later on, inside the tiny igloo which seems to have grown and managed to fit in 17 people…

Matt:    So therefore, you ever tell me to hush I will stick your head up this pipe so far that you won't ever be able to-

Jeff:     Hush?

Matt:    You had a warning…

Lita:     But Matt…I didn't say that!

Trish:   (Jumping on top of Lita smacking her repeatedly) SHUT…UP…YOU…DIDN'T…SAY…ANYTHING…YOU…SAD…COW!

Kurt:    Jeff went himself again Matt!

Matt:    I DON'T CARE! Everyone, listen…we need to sort out our rooms here! Okay?

Trish:   Me and…oh dear Lord, me and Lita will share!

Y2J:     And me and Stacey-

Torrie: HEY!

Y2J:     And the little slut over there, Torrie will share a room!

Stacey: Ooh Jericho!

Steph:  Oooh, please get a room!

Y2J:     Okay (Dashing off with the two ladies in his arms)

Kane:   Grrrr…

Matt:    So I am guessing that's-

Taker:  I am going with R.V.D!

Matt:    Erm, Rob are you-

RVD:   Whoah Matt I don't mind, its cool…its cool, but then again everything is cool when your- (Suddenly disappearing into his room with Taker and a lot of painful noises are heard)

Matt:    Farewell then Rob, you weren't that bad! Wait, guys…no guys I am left with Jeff, Rock, Kurt, Steph, Perry, Austin, Edge and Christian! HELP!

H.H:     Don't worry citizen Matt, I am here…with you! Though we are far apart, you're always in my heart! WATCHA! You are not alone!

Kurt:    Oh Hurricane, I didn't know how passionately you felt for me…if you insist! WOO! It's true, it's **_damn_** true!

Matt:    WELL THAT WAS THE SCARIEST THING EVER!

Laura+Perry:   

Matt:    No…that was!

Laura:  C'mon Perry…let's go gnaws for bunny's…buz byz buz!

Matt:    Right! Getting scarier and scarier!

Steph:  Well I guess I will share with-

Edge:   Christian and Me!

Steph:  Why? I am the billion-dollar princess-

Edge:   (Whispering to Steph) …pppppssss…

Steph:  Oh Edge, RAAA! Okay we are in a room together!

Edge:   This is gonna reek of awesomeness!

Chris:   Okay but this time Edge don't leave me out!

Matt:    DON'T WANNA KNOW!

Jeff:     Matt who made Santa?

Rock:   The Rock will share with Austin, EH?

Austin: What? Hell no, WHAT?

Matt:    Okay you go with Jeff-

Austin: Hey Rocky lets go get pie!

Rock:   EH?

Matt:    No…no…oh great I am stuck with-

Jeff:     Matt…I done it again!

_________________

Not as good as the first chapters I know, its my first comedy so don't be too harsh.

Like always I want to say a **_MASSIVE_** thanks to Twyst_Of_Fate_Gurl cos without her this story would be worse than it is. She helped me with the puns etc so go read her stories please, thank you! 


	4. The Search For The Grotto

_WWF Goes To…The North Pole_

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own/know any of these characters in this story. It is made for enjoyment purposes only and it is completely fictional. I don't mean to cause offence to anyone and I am sorry if I do. Please do not sue me, as I have nothing you can possibly want! Please R & R! P.s Laura is a character from my other story…'Don't Touch What Isn't Yours'! 

_________________

**_Chapter 4:_** The Search For The Grotto

Late at night, inside the Santa **Saloon** in Matt and Jeff's room…

Jeff:      So my name is Bob if you take away the J and the E and both F's and then replace them with a B and an O and a B! See, aren't I wonderfully clever Matt? MATT? MATT!

Matt:    Zzzzz…

Jeff:      I am not here to be ignored…HA!

Matt:    What? Hey…you woke me up…Jeff why am I…AAAAHHHH! I AM COVERED IN PEE!

Jeff:      Um…I wonder who that coulda been, hehe! Hey Matt…no put it down! MATT! PUT THE WEAPON DOWN! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Matt:    Ha, that took care of him! Waking me from my delightful dream.

???:      (Mystery woman popping out of nowhere) Ah well done me dear, I am starting to like you! Alliterations…well done, bravo…bravo!

* * *

Matt:    Jeff…Jeff…hey pig face…my wonderful brother…Jeff…alien….oh mighty Jeff…JEFF! Jeff please get up…I may not like you at times…well I may not like you at all but I don't want you to die…well I mean I don't want to go to jail! JEFF!

Perry:   Men eat fish pies when they are all out of vodka, you're welcome!

(Suddenly a ring at the door)

Matt:    Oh great…if that's Perry I will-

Laura:   Christmas Time, mistletoe and wine! Morning sweet cheeks…malarlar! How are you this morning, feeling particulalalary good?

Matt:    Well now I have seen you I am feeling all the much-

Laura:   Cuddly bumble!

Kurt:    Hey guys, I just realised that…I left my teddy bear at home!

Laura:   Hey you little smeg head, leave me alone!

Kurt:    I didn't come here to-

Laura:   Run along little boy, shoooo!

Kurt:    But…but-

Laura:   Don't make me hurt you boy…PLA!

Jeff:      Boo!

Kurt:    Woo!

Matt:    Right?

Jeff:      Zzzz….

Matt:    No Jeff…Jeff…JEFF!

Laura:   Matty, I came to give you some breakfast treats!

Matt:    Oh really?

Laura:   Yes…come here…come here…(whispering) do ya prefer maple syrup or whipped cream?

Matt:    Erm…wow…whipped-

Laura:   Sssssh…don't ruin the surprise. Once the sunsets…it will never melt…now I must go…(disappearing)

Kurt:    Matt…she is nasty!

Matt:    But wild-

Lita:      Oh I see you are talking about me!

Matt:    No…don't you get it, we're breaking up!!!

Lita:      But…but…Lita is distraught Lita is distraught Lita is distraught Lita is distraught Lita is distraught Lita is distraught Lita is distraught Lita is distraught Lita is distraught Lita is distraught Lita is distraught Lita is distraught Lita is distraught-

Matt:    I GET IT! Also I don't care, because you know why-

Laura:   Because I'm sexy!

Matt:    Nooooo…

Laura:   (With big puppy dog eyes) Oh!

Matt:    WAIT…I didn't…COME BACK! (Running off after Laura)

Lita:      But Matt… Lita is distraught…COME BACK!

* * *

Steph:   I…am…freezing…my-

Y2J:     tits…off?

Steph:   No…Mr…blondey…I…am…freezing…-

Stacey: I am freezing my ass of!

Steph:   Yea, well done Stacey!

Stacey: No **_I_** am freezing **_my_** ass of!

Jeff:      I know…

Matt:    Jeff…its cold…we are in the middle of nowhere…and we are looking for an imaginary grotto…

Kurt:    SANTAS GROTTO IS SOMEWHERE HERE!

Trish:    (Grabbing Kurt and kissing him passionately) My work is done!

Kurt:    …I…I…whoah (Falling on the floor)

Lita:      I can do that! (Grabbing The Rock) Come-

Rock:   The Rock says if you touch him he will take Matts-

Matt:    Leave me outta this!

Rock:   Whoah, whoah, whoah, whoah, whoah…did The Rock say you could interrupt him, EH?

Austin:  Shut up, WHAT, shut up, WHAT, shut up, WHAT, and that's the bottom line because Stone Cold-

Jeff:      Matt!

Austin:  What?

Taker:  Guys…are you not respecting me?

Y2J:     Would you all please **_SHUT_**_-_

Kane:   Grrr…

Taker:  Kane is that all you can say?

Kane:   Grrr….

RVD:   That's cool…

Edge:    Let me guess, but everything is cool when you're-

RVD:   R.V.D!

Taker:  Grrr…

Kane:   Now who is the one-

Taker:  Grrr

Jeff:      Is everyone cold?

All:       YES!!!

Jeff:      I have an idea…I found these two icicles…we can take them and rub them together to make a fire!

All:       Oh lord…

Jeff:      Hey…that is a great idea! It will make a fire…silly's!!!

Kurt:    WOO! WOO! LOOK…WOO…ITS…WOO…SANTAS…WOO…GROTTO!

Matt:    Oh great…

K+J:     Come on…lets hurry up before Santa goes home!

Matt:    Huh?

Jeff:      COME ON! HE MIGHT HAVE TO LEAVE SOON TO DELIVER PRESENTS TO ALL THE LITTLE PEOPLE AROUND THE WORLD…Oh how wonderful he is!

H.H:     Citizen Jeff-

All:       SHUT UP!

_________________

Getting better again…or not? Please state some improvements…thanks! More soon if I get enough good reviews!

Like always I want to say a **_MASSIVE_** thanks to Twyst_Of_Fate_Gurl cos without her this story would be worse than it is. She helped me with the puns etc so go read her stories please, thank you!


	5. Santas Grotto

_WWF Goes To…The North Pole_

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own/know any of these characters in this story. It is made for enjoyment purposes only and it is completely fictional. I don't mean to cause offence to anyone and I am sorry if I do. Please do not sue me, as I have nothing you can possibly want! Please R & R! P.s Laura is a character from my other story…'Don't Touch What Isn't Yours'! 

_________________

**_Chapter 5:_** Santa's Grotto

Far, far away in the middle of the North Pole, in Santa's Grotto…

K+J:     WWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!

Matt:    Now guys…let me warn you…you both better be on your best behaviour.

K+J:     We cross our hearts!

Matt:    Okay…now no running off, we don't want to lose you.

Y2J:     We don't?

Rock:   The Rock says we let these two jabronis stay here while we fly all the way back to America and smell what The Rock is cookin!

Matt:    Right…no! We came here for these two to see Santa…anyway guys do you promise?

K+J:     We promise!

Stacey: Oh Matt you are so wonderful and Kind-

Lita:      And so mine!

Matt:    Hey…Lita don't you get it…we are breaking up!

Lita:      But Matt-

Trish:    She dint say that!

Steph:   Oh Trish…Hahaha…your so funny…haha!

Trish:    Stop it!

Perry:   Polar bears malt when Christmas trees shine…your welcome!

Lita:      Thank you Perry…

Taker:  Guys…thank me…THANK ME…are you not respecting me again! That's it…you will respect me and you will stay outta my yard!

Kane:   Grrr…

Y2J:     Would you **_please SHUT _**the hell up!

Rock:   The Rock wants pie!

Kurt:    Well if you have been a good little boy like me and Jeff you will get given pie for Christmas!

Rock:   What in the **_blue_** hell are you talking about? Eh?

Kurt:    Santa…he will get you pie for Christmas if you really want it…

Jeff:      And if you are on his good list, like Kurt and me.

Rock:   Listen here jabronis, Santa is as fake as-

Y2J:     Steph's tits-

(Suddenly red lights start flashing and hundreds of tiny little elves run out and pick up The Rock and Y2J)

Elves:   Santa is real… Santa is real… Santa is real… Santa is real… Santa is real… Santa is real… Santa is real…(Disappearing with Y2J and The Rock)

Jeff:      OH NO! THEY WERENT GOOD LITTLE BOYS AND GIRLIES!

Steph:   Oh dear, at least the billion-dollar-princess was a good girl.

Matt:    What by increasing the amount of men you have harassed and slept with?

Trish:    Matt…that wasn't very nice!

Matt:    I know, Laura likes bad boys.

Lita:      But Matt…don't you care Lita is distraught?

Matt:    Lita…it's a script…get over me!

Stacey: While I get on you, Mwahaha!

RVD:   Cool…cool…

Chris:   Oh put a sock in it…

Edge:    Why don't all of you shut up?

Kane:   Grrr…

Edge:    SHUT UP! I think that I am the only one here who is normal.

Steph:   No way, you were doing disgusting things to the billion-dollar-princess you naughty boy!

Chris:   Yea you were sick bro.

Edge:    What can I say…scream if you want it!

Elves:   Aaaaahhhhhh…

Edge:    NO…NO…(Elves picking Edge, Christian and Steph up) HELP!

Steph:   My name is Stephanie McMahon fur and unless you put me down I will get my daddy to fire you…PUT ME DOWN! (Suddenly disappearing like Y2J and The Rock)

Stacey: Well Matt…it looks like its just you and me.

Jeff:      No Stacey, don't lie…Santa doesn't like liars so stop lying because Santa (Suddenly the elves come running back again and pick up Jeff and Stacey)

Stacey: No…no put me down…Matt help me my baby!

Jeff:      NNNNNNOOOOOO…AAAAAAHHHHHHH…MATT…KURT…

Kurt:    Haha…its true…its **_damn _**true!

Matt:    Sorry bro…see you soon, I will get you a present.

* * *

Later on, further inside Santa's Grotto…

Laura:   Argh, hello and welcome to Santa's Grotto. Let me tell you about the Christmas Story of Egbert, the wee Irish Leprechaun like meself here, the little tinker…the-

Lita:      Oh shut up…

Laura:   What? WHAT?

Austin:  HEY…don't be me! Don't be me! DON'T BE ME! I SAID-

Matt:    Austin no one is saying what.

Trish:    Guys I have a massive migraine so if you don't mind.

Kurt:    Oh come here then my darling, I knew you wanted me!!! (Grabbing Trish and kissing her)

Trish:    AAAAAHHHH! (Falling to the floor and being whisked up by elves and disappearing like the others)

Kurt:    What she said she was under mistletoe so I kissed her.

Matt:    Kurt she said migraine.

Kurt:    Oh…woo!

Laura:   Cuddly bumble…now back to moi. (Suddenly music 'Santa Baby music' hits and Laura is in a sexy, small Santa outfit.) Matty baby…so hurry down my chimney tonight.

Matt:    Well I do say.

Laura:   Matty baby, hurry down my chimney tonight.

Matt:    OKAY!

Laura:   (Evil cackling) Mwahaha…mwahaha…MWAHAHA! (Grabbing ahold of Matt, throwing him into a sack saying bad boys and running off) Mwahaha!

Matt:    HELP!

Lita:      HEY…GET BACK HERE NOW!

Stacey: HEY…Back off he is mine!

Trish:    Guys…GUYS! COME BACK HERE!

Taker:  Don't leave me with Jeff…he doesn't respect me-

RVD:   That's cool-

Kane:   Grrr…

Taker:  BOTH OF YOU…PREPARE! MWAHAHA!

Austin:  Don't…what…I said don't leave me here on my own…WHAT? And that's the bottom line…GUYS…(Crying) Come back, WHAT, come back!

(Suddenly Kurt realises he is all alone)

Kurt:    Oh…wow…I have been waiting for this moment all my life…to meet the ol wonderful Nicholas! Oh…(Knocking on door to Santa's Grotto) Hello?

(Suddenly all the lights go off)

Kurt:    AAAAAAHHH!

Santa:   Hello…Kurt, and welcome…Mwahaha!

Kurt:    AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

_________________

Getting better again…or not? Please state some improvements…thanks! More soon if I get enough good reviews!

Like always I want to say a **_MASSIVE_** thanks to Twyst_Of_Fate_Gurl cos without her this story would be worse than it is. She helped me with the puns etc so go read her stories please, thank you!


	6. Fakes and Phoneys

_WWF Goes To…The North Pole_

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own/know any of these characters in this story. It is made for enjoyment purposes only and it is completely fictional. I don't mean to cause offence to anyone and I am sorry if I do. Please do not sue me, as I have nothing you can possibly want! Please R & R! P.s Laura is a character from my other story…'Don't Touch What Isn't Yours'! 

_________________

**_Chapter 6:_** Fakes and Phoneys

Once again, back inside Santa's Grotto…

Matt:    (Trying to pull Kurt, who was slumped in Matt's arms crying and holding onto Matt for dear life, off him.) KURT…it is okay, now please LET GO OFF ME!

Kurt:            (Sobbing) But…but…thelightswentoffandIwasallaloneandwerecompletelyupsetbecauseIdidn'tknowwhereSantawasbecausethelighrswentoff-

Rock:   Whoah, whoah, whoah, whoah, whoah! The Rock says what in the **_blue_** hell are you talking about?

Y2J:     Would you **_please_**-

Steph:   Is that you ever say? (Putting on a voice) Would you please shut the hell up? It is so annoying, please stop doing it, you are such a blonde bimbo-

Trish:    Watch it Steph, your treading on thin ice!

Steph:   Sorry, anyway please come up with some more lines.

Y2J:     Why does Jericho need lines, he is the undisputed champion and he needs no one!

Kurt:            GUYS…BACK TO ME!

Matt:            (Throwing Kurt off him) Shut up!

Trish:    Right, guys is everyone here? We will all go find Santa together.

Lita:      Don't worry…I din't say that! Haha!

All:            ………what?

Lita:      You just don't understand me; I am so wonderful and beautiful-

Steph:            (Smacking Lita over the head with her boob) HA, that took care of her. Never tell me these babies never done anything apart from look nice!

Kane:   Grrr…

Taker:  You're in my yard; YOU'RE IN MY YARD!

Perry:   Dogs and cats make mice to pretend that they are hamsters. Your welcome!

Matt:    Perry, you may be getting scarier and scarier but your phrases are going downhill. You need a new scriptwriter!

Kane:            Grrr…yea I think we do too. I mean I hardly ever say anything, all I ever do is be scary.

Taker:  Yea and I want some respect!

Steph:   Yea and I want man, someone who I love and loves me-

Y2J:     Steph, to get that you don't need a new scriptwriter, you need a miracle.

Steph:   Oh hahahaha, your hilarious!

Matt:    Stop it guys! We are talking about a new scriptwriter not Steph's balloons. I mean Jeff and me are now…wait where is Jeff?

Trish:    Oh yea, I wondered why it had been so peaceful.

RVD:   Back to the point, I mean why does Kurt get milk, The Rock get pie and I get the line 'but everything is cool when your-

Taker:            (Grabbing RVD and running off beating him up along the way) DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN, RESPECT ME!

RVD:   No…I WAS JUST SAYING, NO PLEASE! HELP! AAAAAHHHHHH!

Laura:            (Popping up from around the corner) Did someone call?

Matt:            Yea…me!

Laura:            Awwww, Matt your so…NIMROD!

Matt:    What?

Trish:    What are you-

Laura:            NIMROD! NIMROD! NIMROD! NIMROD! NIMROD! NIMROD! NIMROD!

Kurt:    Matt, make the scary lady stop!

Laura:            PLA…That's it you're going to go to nimrod hell now, PLA! Cuddly bumbles!

Matt:    Yes, that's nice.

Trish:            Guys…maybe we should go?

Matt:    Yea come on Laura-

Trish:    NO…I mean like us lot go, not Laura…she scares me!

Laura:   Argh, me dear don't be scared I am the loveliest person you will ever… NIMROD!

Trish:            AAAAAHHHHHH…GET HER AWAY FROM ME!

Laura:   I'd father lave father, than father laver me, for when father lavers, he laves rather free…PLA! NIMROD!

Kurt:            AAAAAAHHHHH…I want my mummy, a teddy bear and a nice warm glass of milk!

Rock:   Whoah, whoah, whoah-

Laura:   whoah, whoah! I'm gonna tell you a little story-

Rock:            DON'T YOU DARE BE THE ROCK!

Laura:   Whoah, whoah, whoah, whoah, whoah! The Laura says she is gonna take this stick, shine it up real nice and stick-

Rock:            Matt…please make her stop!

Trish:    Yea she is scary!

Laura:            Mwahaha…Mwahaha! (Suddenly another blonde pops next to Laura outta nowhere and starts evil cackling with her) Oh ello me friend, me little tinker! Mwahaha…Mwahaha…Mwahaha…Mwahaha… NIMROD!!! (Suddenly Laura's friend disappears)

Kurt:    Excuse me, big scary lady…

Laura:            Yeeeees?

Kurt:    Would you please stop it?

Laura:   What? NIMROD!

Kurt:    Being scary!

Laura:            AWWW…are you scared you little NIMROD?

Kurt:            YYYYYYYes!

Laura:   BOO!

Kurt:            AAAAAHHHHHH!

 * * *

Later on further inside Santa's Grotto…

Kurt:    Right and this is where the lights went off!

Matt:    Don't worry Kurt, I will knock. Don't worry; there is nothing to scared about. The others have all tied Laura up and they are guarding her…I mean they have even called up Rikishi to come and sit on her for extra protection, don't worry okay? And as for this Santa business I am with you this time…I won't let you get hurt.

Kurt:    Oh you are so wonderful Matt.

Matt:    Stop it!

(Kurt whips out his teddy bear from inside his leotard and hides behind Matt who is about to knock on the door)

Matt:    Now don't worry; you will see everything is okay! (Knocking on the door) HELLO SANTA? LET US IN PLEASE!

(Suddenly the lights flash off, then on, then off and then on only to reveal Matt has disappeared and been replaced by Laura)

Laura:   Hi you little nimrod.

Kurt:            BBBBBBBBBB…BBBBB….BBBB…UT…AAAAHHHH!

Laura:   Don't worry you little nimrod everything is okay!

Kurt:            Are…are we going to see Santa?

Laura:            …Sure…sure!

Kurt:    YAY!

(Suddenly Laura starts pretending she is a chicken while chanting nimrod)

Laura:            QWUAK…QWUAK…QQQQQWUAK!

Kurt:            AAAAAAHHHHHH…STOP…STOP…STOP IT YOU NIMROD!

Laura:            QWUAK…what…did you say?

Kurt:            IIIIIIIII…I said nothing.

Laura:   PLA! PLA! PLA YOU RIGHT IN THE EAR! WELL MY LITTLE NIMROD…(grabbing Kurt) lets go see Santa!

(Suddenly the big doors open and Laura pulls Kurt into a room full of presents, elves and a big throne with Santa on)

Laura:            Welcome to Santa's Grotto nimrod!

Kurt:            (Crying) This is the best day of my life! (Whipping out camera and autograph book) I need pictures and autographs, I will never forget this day…I cherish it forever and ever and ever!

Laura:            Yeeeees, and you say I'm nuts?

Kurt:    No I think you're a freak!

Laura:   Argh, not until the tests come back! NIMROD! Nucking…futter!

Kurt:            AAAAAHHHH!

(Suddenly everything stops and there is a deadly silence)

Santa:   Hello little boy…come closer, come sit on Santa's lap.

Kurt:            M….MEEEE...ME?

Laura:   Yea you ya stupid twatter, is there anyone else here?

Santa:            Laura…I have had enough of you. You treat all the good little boys and girls like rubbish and I have had enough. I'm sorry but you are fired-

Laura:            I'm…(Grasping face) I'm sorry…I won't ever…WAIT? Did he just fire me?

Kurt:            Yea…twatter!

Laura:            Grrr…YOU CAN'T FIRE ME, I QUIT!

Santa:            Elves…take her away!

(Suddenly the thousands of elves grab Laura and take her out)

Laura:   YOU WILL NEVER KEEP ME, NEVER! MWAHAHA!

Santa:   Don't worry about her Kurt, she won't ever get away from here, she will be locked up for a long time. You see that's what happens to the bad little girls and boys…SO NEVER MISBEHAVE!

Kurt:    Okay Santa!

(Suddenly Laura and Jeff, both dressed in camouflauge outfits with paint guns in their hands burst through the walls being chased by all the elves)

Jeff:      Come on Kurt! Lets get outta this joint!

Kurt:            JEFF…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Jeff:      Don't you see?

Laura:   He aint Santa, he is a nimrod, I mean he is a nimrod…AAAAAHHHHH…HE IS A FAKE!

Elves:            WHAT?

All:            WHAT?

Kurt:            WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?

_________________

Oooh cliffhanger! Please state some improvements because that chapter like many of the others aren't very good so please take time to state what you want to see more of…thanks! More soon if I get enough good reviews and better ideas.

Like always I want to say a **_MASSIVE_** thanks to Twyst_Of_Fate_Gurl cos without her this story would be worse than it is. She helped me with the puns etc so go read her stories please, thank you!


	7. Home Time

_WWF Goes To…The North Pole_

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own/know any of these characters in this story. It is made for enjoyment purposes only and it is completely fictional. I don't mean to cause offence to anyone and I am sorry if I do. Please do not sue me, as I have nothing you can possibly want! Please R & R! P.s Laura is a character from my other story…'Don't Touch What Isn't Yours'! 

_________________

**_Chapter 7:_** Home Time

Back inside Santa's grotto…

Laura:   Stand back honeybuns I'm about to get my jiggy on!

Austin:  What?

Kurt:    No…no, it's not true!

Jeff:      Kurt…its true, its true!

Kurt:    NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jeff:      Don't worry Kurt…it will be okay. When I first found out I was upset too, but then I realised-

Perry:   Santa likes bunnies to pack his bumpkin sack as the poles of fire burn his botty!

Jeff:      Yes! Exactly the point I was trying to make!

Trish:    What are you all talking about?

Laura:   Argh the age-old question I wonder many a night, out on the lonely mores.

Matt:    Yes…does anyone know a good doctor?

Laura:   Argh, j'mappelle moi is a vewy good docjouir!

Matt:    No, the doctor is for you!

Laura:   Uh…(pulling puppy dog eyes) that is very inconsiderate of you! Its not vewy nice!

Matt:    Hey, I was doing it for-

Laura:   (Pulling out massive stiletto shoes outta her pants) U WILL PAY U NIMROD, NIMROD...NNNNNNNIMROD! Mwahaha! (Suddenly familiar little blonde girl pops next to Laura outta no where and begins evil cackling with her again) Mwahahahaha…MWAHAHAHA!

Mysterious Blonde Girl: Mwahahaha, MWAHAHA!

Laura:   Okay that's enough!

MBG:   No, HAHA, funny clown, Hahaha!

Laura:   I AM NOT A FUNNY CLOWN!

MBG:   Argh, yes you are! Mwahaha! AAAHHH! (Suddenly disappearing)

Laura:   Ah, that showed her. Now…where was I! (Putting shoes on head so heels point out like horns) Come here Matt, I need no doctor! PLA…LALALALALALALALALALALALALA!

Matt:    Wait...OW…stop…OW!

Laura:   Mwahahahardy!

Matt:    Hey. Unless you stop chasing me you can't use my name!

Jeff:      It isn't your name, its mine too.

Matt:    Unfortunately!

Jeff:      Hey Matt, I am upset now-

Laura:   How inconsiderate of you!

Matt:    Hey…don't gang up on me!

Lita:      Don't worry Matt, I am always happy with you! You know why…

Trish:    Cos u dint say that?

Lita:      No…

Steph:   Cos Lita is distraught?

Lita:      Nope. Cos it just feels right, right, (Going into her song music) bum de bum, dow dow-

Laura:   (Smashing Lita over head with shoes) Shut up!

Santa:   Now you all listen here!

Laura:   No you listen here you Santa phoney!

Jeff:      Yea, I came all the way to see you Santa…(Crying) Why would you do this to me?

Kurt:    (Hugging Jeff crying too) Yea...why Santa why?

Matt:    Yea you-

Laura:   Inconsiderate-

Matt:    Idiot! This cost a lot of money for us (Matt suddenly realises that Jeff and Kurt are looking at him)…I mean you crushed Jeff and Kurt's dreams! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!

RVD:   But it's cool!

All:       GRRRR!

RVD:   AAAAAAHHHH! (Runs out of the room)

Santa:   I…I-

Lita:      He dint say that!

Santa:   What?

Austin:  WHAT?

Lita:      (Whispering to Santa) Don't worry, it always works on Matt!

Santa:   Riiiiiiight???

Laura:   Lita…and Santa…are…EEEEEVIL! I can sense the EEEVVVVIL!

Lita:      I am not evil…(Crying with Jeff and Kurt) No one cares that Lita is distraught Lita is distraught Lita is distraught Lita is distraught!!! WAAAAAA!

Laura:   Oh suck it up you nimrod!

Kurt:    And get away from me!

Jeff:      Yea…Lita you are a bit…erm…you're-

Lita:      Lita is distraught!!!

Jeff:      Yea…

Santa:   Hello? What does the sign above the door say?

Jeff:      How are we supposed to know, not all of us know how to read or-

Matt:    IT SAYS Santa's Grotto!

Jeff:      Oh yea…silly me! (Sticking hair up like an alien) I'm an alien and from where I come from I can only read my language from where I come from-

Y2J:     Would you **_PLEASE-_**

Steph:   **_SHUT_** THE HELL UP!

Y2J:     Who do you think you are, I am the undisputed champion, you may have undisputable big tits but-

Steph:   UH…HOW DARE YOU…They are not big…THEY ARE MASSIVE! (Running of screaming) I HATE YOU! DADDY…DADDY! I NEED THEM BIGGER! WAAAAAAAA!

Laura:   Oh does anyone else think the eggnog is way past its expiration date?

All:       ……

Santa:   SHUT UP! Now seeing as this is my grotto…ELVES TAKE THEM AWAY!

Elves:   (All frowning)…

Santa:   What…what are you doing?

Austin:  Well…you know what my watch is saying (Sticking on Santa hat) WHAT?

Elves:   What?

All:       WHAT?

Austin:  What?

Santa:   …What?

Elves:   ELIMINATE!

Austin:  What?

Jeff:      YEA!

Kurt:    Yea…(still sobbing) I wasted all my photo's on big fat bloke…it's…it's…WAAA!

Jeff:      It's true, it's **_DAMN_** true! Woo!

Kurt:    No need to go overboard Jeff!

All:       GET THE PHONEY!

Santa:   No…NO…NOOO!

Elves:   (Carrying Santa) Eliminate…eliminate…eliminate…

Jeff:      (Popping up in-between all the elves) Mwahahaha!

Laura:   Matt…I guess this is time to say farewell.\

Matt:    But…but…I love you!

Laura:   What?

Austin:  What?

Laura:   AUSTIN SHUT UP!

Matt:    Okay…

Laura:   You love me, but I'm a cuddly bumble!

Matt:    But you are my cuddly bumble!

All:       Awwww…

Laura:   Well…Argh I'll definitely not save that cream until the wedding now, as the shiny moon rises over the rainbow! Come here bad boy!

Matt:    Oh I am a bad boy…Mwahaha!

L+M:   Mwahahahaha!!!

Trish:    Right?

Rock:   The Rock says can we fly home now and see the millions, AND MILLIONS of Rocky fans, plus get himself some humble jumble pie!

Matt:    Yea, come on guys, we better go find Stephanie and Jeff anyway!

All:       Okay…(All leaving apart from Matt and Kurt)

Matt:    Hey, Kurt…come on!

Kurt:    No…I don't want to. I came here to see the real Santa but I didn't! Now I don't want to live!

Matt:    Well isn't that a bit drastic? You still had a good time right, and there is still Christmas day to come, all the lovely presents!

Kurt:    Sooo…I thought this year would be magical…woo hoo!

Matt:    Come on Kurt, cheer up. We have to go!

Kurt:    There is nothing you can do to persuade me to come home with you!

Matt:    Oh…I think there is!

* * *

Kurt:    I'M IN HEAVEN!

* * *

Later on, onboard the plane back home…

Matt:    Oh look, there he is…you can see him smiling at us.

Jeff:      Matt, that was very nice you know!

Matt:    What?

Jeff:      You booked him on his own private milk plane…he is in a plain full of milk being shipped back to America!

Matt:    Oh well, it was the only thing way I could get him to come back.

Jeff:      Oh, I enjoyed myself anyway.

Lita:      Matt…do you wanna know something?

Matt:    Sure…

Lita:      I dint say that!

Jeff:      Mwahaha!

Laura:   Mwahaha!

All:       Mwahaha!

Kurt:    (In other plane) Mwahaha!

Perry:   Peas are dancing in the evening when the sea mingles in the milk of cowwows with a baaa and a yo hoh ho!

All:       Shut up!

_________________

The End!

Sorry guys, I hope you liked it!

I know it wasn't a very good last chapter but…what can I say?

Like always I want to say a **_MASSIVE_** thanks to Leap Of Fate (formally known as) Twyst_Of_Fate_Gurl cos without her this story would be worse than it is. She helped me with the puns etc so go read her stories please, thank you!


End file.
